


As Dogs Nip at Our Heels (Part 3)

by Bluerain1984



Series: Strangers in a Strange Land [7]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Biting, Canon Trans Character, Clothed Sex, Damien's working it out, Dry Humping, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Self Esteem Issues, Sex, Trans Character, Trust Between Partners, Vaginal Sex, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerain1984/pseuds/Bluerain1984
Summary: 'After leaving the shelter, Robert had parked his truck over in his own driveway, and walked over to Dames’s place to hang out on his porch-railing. He was just finishing the wing on the bat carving he was working on as he saw the headlights come from Damien’s car. The old, black Lincoln was obviously a restoration, and it wasn’t anywhere near the Victorian age, but Robert could imagine the man he was dating driving that thing around. It sorta reminded him of the Batmobile. He waited for Damien to step out of his car before he jumped off the rail.“That thing doesn’t make it easier to believe you’re not a vampire.”“What are you doing here?” Damien asked.“It’s later,” Robert said. '





	As Dogs Nip at Our Heels (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Now for the thrilling 'climax' of the arc ;)

After leaving the shelter, Robert had parked his truck over in his own driveway, and walked over to Dames’s place to hang out on his porch-railing. He was just finishing the wing on the bat carving he was working on as he saw the headlights come from Damien’s car. The old, black Lincoln was obviously a restoration, and it wasn’t anywhere near the Victorian age, but Robert could imagine the man he was dating driving that thing around. It sorta reminded him of the Batmobile. He waited for Damien to step out of his car before he jumped off the rail.

“That thing doesn’t make it easier to believe you’re not a vampire.”

“What are you doing here?” Damien asked.

“It’s later,” Robert said. Wasn’t it obvious? But Damien still looked confused. “You forgettin’ your promise?”

Damien’s snow-white cheeks turned so dark red that in the dark, they looked bruised. Robert always got a kick out of making him look like that. He stepped closer, and Damien stepped back, until he was up against his car, while Robert leaned up against him, one leg framed against Damien’s. “Unless you don’t want me here?” Robert wanted the man as much as he wanted good whiskey and air. But he wasn’t going to take those things by force. Cowardly little shits did that. He’d known men who did that. He wouldn’t go that far into the dark.

He watched Dames take a breath, before answering, “I…don’t want you to have wasted your time.”

“That’s not a good enough answer, sweetheart,” Robert told him. He wanted the man to have more confidence. He started to walk around the dark car, when Damien called softly.

“Stay!” He stopped. Went back to the other man’s side.

“Then I guess I’ll stay,” Robert said. Damien’s blush had spread straight to his ears. Fuck, if that wasn’t adorable on him. He followed his guy back up to the porch, then inside. He waited just long enough for Damien to lock the door back up before pulling him over, and started for his mouth. These weren’t as fast as the ones he’d given Damien at the shelter, but he was feeling just as hungry. He just wanted to savor the taste of Dames’s tongue and lips, this time. He felt long arms go around his shoulders, the other man’s body leaning in until their chests were pressed together, their hips pushing against each other. Robert knew he was hard as hell, and gave his hips a little roll to press against Damien’s groin.

The whine that came out of that pale throat made his knees weak.

Damien broke their kisses, and pulled back, but grabbed at his hands. “Did Lucien come home while you were out there?” Yeah, Robert should have figured he’d ask about his kid.

“Nah, he’s probably sneakin’ into movies or goin’ to little Goth parties, or whatever. Baby…We’re alone…We can do whatever we want.”

Damien seemed to consider that a moment, still holding onto Robert’s hands. White finger laced through brown, making their hands look like piano keys. “Then,” Damien said, “I want… I want you to come upstairs.”

“Oh, upstairs?” Robert asked, teasing.

“Yes,” Damien said, “It’s… this isn’t how I pictured it, but… I want to take you to bed.”

And there was the opening. Robert stepped up, hands clasped against Damien’s, but still facing one another, making Damien walk backward through the front entry way. “You gonna tell me? Order me? Make me?”

Damien was quiet. He looked so soft and unsure. But he watched as the other man’s expression switched. He’d been steadily trying to coax out some domination from the guy, and he was glad to see it starting to show. Robert’s mouth turned up in a wide grin as Damien finally said, expression more firm, but still full of the desire he’d been showing before, “You’re coming to bed with me, Robert.”

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Robert replied. Damien turned, adjusting his grip on one of Robert’s hands to keep hold of him, and led the way up the ornate stairwell. Their footsteps got faster as they went, both getting absolutely keyed up. They passed Lucien’s room, a few other doors, then when they got to the Master and had the door shut, Robert reached around Damien’s waist, picking him up. He shoved his mouth against him again, and went right to the ludicrously large, four-poster bed in the center of the damned room. He did a spin to be able to fall onto his back on the mattress, and let Damien sit on top of him. Dames was able to stay on and spread his legs to wrap them around Robert’s hips, cupped his face, and resumed their kisses. God, he learned fast.

As their tongues fought for space between their mouths, Robert let his hands roam, rubbing at Damien’s sides through the shirt before pulling it free from his pants, and started to run them underneath. He could feel the subtle muscles, the outline of a damn good abdomen, swept around to move his fingertips over the curve of Damien’s back. Robert only stopped when he reached the outline of Dames’s binder. He never messed with that, even if he wanted to. He’d leave that to his guy. That limit reached, Robert started moving his hands back down, then around the front to get at the belt and zip of Damien’s pants. During all that time, Damien’s hands had gone into Robert’s hair and tugged at the messy, short cut. Every tug Dames made against his scalp stung and, shit, he was getting restless. He wanted more. He needed more. He made a nip at Damien’s lips, but Damien returned it by sharply dipping his head down and biting at the exposed skin of his neck. Not on a vein, but still open. Clear, and with no way to hide it later. He bit hard, and Robert let out growl. He shoved his hips upward and started to grind against Damien’s crotch, while his own hands got the pants open and started to shove them down. Damien had on a pair of tight, thigh and butt hugging boxer briefs. Very different from the small briefs he wore for his Gothic suits, but still a turn on.

“Baby,” Robert hissed through his teeth. “You’re killin’ me. God, you’re good, but I need more of you…”

Damien let go of Robert’s neck and sat up. Robert watched him pull his hair out of its tie, and shake the long, silky, flowing mass out until it was hanging around his face and over his shoulders. The sallow skinned man raised his hips to get his pants off, kicking them away with his shoes before toeing off his socks.

“Nice skills there.”

“Thank you, dearest,” Damien crooned softly. He started to take off his glasses, but Robert shot his hand up to grab his wrist.

“Leave ‘em on. You need to see me, right.”

“I…Yes, I do,” Damien answered. He left the glasses, but his hands started moving, now. He took the collar of Robert’s jacket. “But I can’t see with your clothes in my way.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Robert said in submission. He let Damien push the jacket away. Helped tug his red shirt up and over his head, tossing it away somewhere into the dark room. Naked from the chest down, Robert let Damien feel up every inch visible. He watched the look of pure devotion and thirst in the other man’s face as black-nailed fingertips stroked over hard pecs, skin occasionally peppered with tiny scars, and a stomach that had once been toned through years of hard labor, but gaining a small bit of fat from his constant boozing. Robert knew he needed to get his shit together, and… well, he was trying. Damien made him try. Not really, obviously, but being with the younger man made Robert want to be better. Act better. Drink a little less… be decent again. Robert noticed Damien’s hands stop at his chest, and reached to cover them with his own hands.

Damien dropped his head down and started to kiss at his pecs. Tiny kitten kisses, small flicks of a wet tongue. Robert sighed in relief and renewed passion. Then he felt a sharp pain as teeth nipped hard against his nipple.

“Fuck, yes, baby, just like that,” Robert encouraged, his hands going to Damien’s hair and combing through the softness. Damien suckled at Robert’s left nipple, teeth pressing and tugging at it as it hardened, then swapped to the right to repeat it all. Robert’s cock was throbbing, pressing against his jeans. It was uncomfortable as hell, but perfect. Things only got better when Damien finally unzipped him and pulled his dick out. Mesmerized by what he hoped Dames as about to do, Robert rose up on his arms to have a better view of the other man as long fingers pulled his foreskin down, revealing the head. He continued to stare as Damien’s kiss-swollen lips mouthed at the tip, tongue slipping to flick at the rim, where head met shaft, and made Robert’s whole body turn into fucking butter.

“Jesus Christ,” Robert groaned, his voice cracking a bit, “Where’d you learn that?”

Damien stopped mouthing his cock, but kept his lips very, very close to veiny shaft. “I have had other lovers, dearest,” he said. “I think I’m still decently adept at lovemaking.”

“You’re more than that, baby,” Robert said before he watched Damien take his cock down in one long motion. The older man groaned loudly and dropped back down to the mattress. “Way fuckin’ more!” He took a deep breath and grabbed at Damien’s sheets, bunching and twisting them. He had to! If he didn’t have his hands somewhere else, he knew he’d be grabbing Damien’s head and face-fucking him, and that was not gonna fly if he wanted to keep this going. He just let his sweetheart suck him, with full control, and moaned every time he felt a squeeze to his base or Damien’s tongue pressing against him.

Eventually he knew he was getting close, and sat up, grabbing Damien’s shoulders to pull him off. “Sweetheart, you keep goin’, then the party’s gonna be over soon.”

“I…” Damien looked a lot disappointed and a little embarrassed. “I’m afraid this will be the extent of it, dearest. For all I said I’ve had lovers, I don’t have any…ah…”  
Robert was glad he still had his jeans mostly on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. He was a man well prepared; and nothing short of an act of God, or Dames saying ‘stop’ was going to keep him from what he’d been fantasizing about since the man in front of him bit him in his hallway weeks ago. So, better get one of them out of the way now. “We can do oral, babe, I give good head. But I’m game for more, if you are.” He waited, hoping, hoping that Dames wanted the same thing.

Damien gave Robert’s body a long look, then he started pulling his shirt off. Jackpot! Even with the binder on, Damien’s body was incredible. He didn’t have a six-pack but his stomach was flat and smooth. Those shoulders could fill anything, and Robert was aching to get at Damien’s delicious, squeezable ass. While he watched the Goth take off his underwear for that very purpose, Robert took his jeans and boxers off, then got his condom on. He was fast and proficient—damn better be with all the hookups he’d had.

Robert was about to pull Damien close, to get him on his lap, but then he saw Dames going for the binder. Really? “You can wear that while we’re fuckin’,” Robert told him. He remembered Dames’s insistence while he was drunk. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“I have to take it off anyway,” Damien told him. “For medical reasons, and… I want to. I… I trust that you won’t…”

“I like tits,” Robert told him, “Man-boobs, real boobs, fake, pecs or flat chests, fuck, I’m good with anything as long as they want it.” He cupped Damien’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. “You’re the one drivin’, baby.”

Damien returned the kiss, then scooted back and took the binder off, and… Well, honestly, Robert had seen bigger breasts (some on guys, too), but they were still nice to look at. Old habits had Robert reaching up to take hold of one, to give the hard, dusky pink nipple a pinch, but Damien’s hands grabbed Robert’s wrists, and he pushed the man down, arms above his head.

“That is one place you don’t touch,” Damien said. The sudden exertion of dominance had Robert’s slightly softening cock (talking kind of does take the mood down, you know), shooting right back up.

“Whatever you say, Boss,” Robert said. Damn, if he could get Damien to be this assertive all the time… yeah, he’d probably be walking around with a boner all day, but it would still be fantastic.  Robert didn’t fight as Damien adjusted his grip, taking Robert’s wrists in one hand, while he used the other to grab his cock and line up. Robert couldn’t look to watch, but he felt everything as Damien teased him first by rubbing his tiny, hard dick against his own bigger one. He grit his teeth and let out a hiss. He tried to pull his legs up, but Damien gave his side a slap.

“Patience, dearest.”

“Yes Sir!” God, Dames was gonna kill him at this rate. Robert fought his urges and kept his legs down while Damien slotted their parts together and finally, fuckin’ finally, lowered down onto his cock. Damien actually winced a little, closing his eyes.

“You okay, baby?” he asked.

“Yes,” Damien said, his voice hushed. “It’s… It’s been a while, as I said.”

“Guess I need to use more fingers when I touch you.”

“A moment, please,” Damien moaned as he settled himself down more, until he had Robert in him completely. Jesus, the man was so tight! So hot, he was like a furnace in there! He wanted to get going, but he held back, still. Waited until Damien was comfortable to start moving on his own. Slow at first, just rocking his hips to get some friction going. But soon Damien was using his thick thighs and long legs to move up and down. Robert watched as Damien’s long, angular face softened, mouth opening, groaning low and long. When Damien’s eyes opened, he gave Robert that look. That needy, tender look that destroyed him every time. He tugged his arms against Damien’s grip.

“Baby,” he grunted, “Baby, I wanna touch you.  Please, let me touch you.”

“Not my breasts,” Damien told him, though he didn’t let go.

“Not those,” Robert agreed, still struggling. “Just, fuckin’ shit, I need to squeeze somethin’!”

Damien finally let go, and Robert’s hand shot down immediately, clamping onto Damien’s ass. He heaved the pale body on top of him, making Damien cry out, and pulled his legs up, feet pressed against the mattress.

“Ready for a ride, sweetheart?”

“I— I thought I was ‘driving’.”

“Slight change o’ plans,” Robert said as he got to move his hips, at last, using his own legs to power each thrust up. He didn’t start slow; but he didn’t jostle Damien too much, either. Just enough to get Dames bouncing on his cock. It was better than every fantasy he had; nothing he could cook up in his head could be this good. As Damien rode him, he dug those black fingernails into Robert’s left shoulder and his scalp. This was paradise!

“Dearest!” Damien cried. “Robert, my— my d-dearest, my,” he was having trouble speaking, which meant Robert was doing a good job. “Robert, darling, please!”

“D’you like that, baby?” he asked, voice deep, husky while he worked at fucking up into Damien.

“Ye-Yes! I love it! Robert!”

“You gettin’ close, gorgeous?” Robert had hit the edge earlier, and he knew he was getting close to it again. But he wanted to make sure Damien would get somethin’ out of this, and not regret it later. For insurance he moved his left hand up to stroke two fingers, fast and merciless, on Damien’s cock. It was the right move; Dames half-shrieked, then took his hand out of Robert’s hair to cover his mouth.

“Let it out, baby!” he urged. “Ain’t nobody but you ‘n me, c’mon!”

“Robert!” Damien screamed. “Robert! YES! YES!” Damien tossed his head back and let out a wordless wail. It was the hottest thing Robert had seen, yet.

“FUCK!” He adjusted his hands to hold Dames as he flipped them, going to his knees and pinning Damien onto his side. He raised one of Damien’s legs up, setting it onto the shoulder that Dames had been gripping before, and drove into him as hard and fast as he could. Damien’s voice broke a few times as Robert drove into him. But it wasn’t long before Robert’s cock was pulsing and his cum was spurting inside the condom. He went from his constant thrusts to short, bucking jerks, before he was ready to stop, cock milked dry and starting to soften. He pulled out and slid the rubber off, tied the end, and tossed it away. He heard it ‘splat’ somewhere, but didn’t really care right now. Lead exhaustion and a post-orgasm haze was filling his brain as he flopped down, rolled to face Dames, and pulled the younger man close. Damien was still catching his breath.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Robert said, putting his mouth close to Damien’s ear.

Damien nodded slightly and panted out, “Yes. Superb.”

“Good,” Robert said, closing his eyes. Before he went to sleep, he felt Damien curl up against him, long arms going around Robert’s waist. Looked like waiting was worth it, after all.

* * *

 

Damien awoke to the ‘bong, bong, bong’ programmed into his faux-antique alarm clock. He whimpered a bit before rolling over to turn it off, and he took a moment to gather his thoughts. He still had his glasses on, though sleep had skewed them, and he felt a weight sitting upon his hip, while something long and hot rested under his back. He turned, and, ah! Dearest Robert was still sleeping beside him. In truth, Damien had wondered if the night’s events had been some wondrous dream, a sensual figment that passed along with his other many fantasies about his paramour. But, heavens, the jubilation he felt as he saw his lover still sleeping, like Eros beside Psyche; a dark demi-god of desire, all his own.

Damien dipped his head down to place a kiss upon his dear one’s head, and when Robert did not stir, he began to exit his bed… only for brown hands to grab his slender waist and pull him back.

“Hey… Mornin’, sweetheart,” Robert said, voice hoarse with sleep.

“Good morrow, my dearest,” Damien replied, his lips curling in a blissful smile. He cupped Robert’s face, and paying no attention to the slight stench of morning breath, gave Robert a kiss to his lips. He would have liked to linger, and Robert taking hold of him and attempting to pull him onto his lap indicated so did his lover. But Damien broke free, and took himself from the warmth of his darling’s body and the bed. “I have to get ready for work, dearest.”

“Call out,” Robert suggested, stretching and putting his arms behind his head. He was giving Damien an eye-full of his glorious form, and it was tempting. Most tempting.

But Damien fought against it, and walked toward his wardrobe. He opened the double-doors to the extended walk-in, and said, “Alas, I cannot. I wish to save my sick and vacation days for something special.” He didn’t know what, yet, but new possibilities were cropping into his head. He heard the bed creak as Robert rose, then, and the sound of the man getting his clothes and dressing.

“You can use the master bath,” Damien called as he chose a binder and a spare work shirt. “I don’t mind it.”

“I gotta get goin’,” Robert answered. Damien paused, and went to look out into his room.

“You won’t stay for breakfast?” He had been hoping Robert would extend their time together. He wondered if he’d done something to discourage his lover from lingering. But Robert, shirtless and jeans unzipped, crossed to him and pulled him close for an embrace.

“I’ve gotta feed Betsy and take care of some stuff.” Ah, of course. Damien should have considered Robert’s other obligations.

“Could you… come tonight for dinner?” Damien asked him. Robert stepped back.

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Robert let go of him, pulled his zipper up, and then left to finish getting dressed. Damien turned to grab a robe, a long, silk, indigo colored one, and threw it on over his nudity.

“Robert?”

“Yeah?”

“Was… Was it good?” Robert had his back to him know as he was donning his jacket.

“Baby, it was the best sex I’ve had in a while.” When he was facing Damien again, Robert approached and took his hand. He brought it up to his mouth, kissing Damien’s fingers. “I ain’t ever had anyone like you.”

“I should think not,” Damien mumbled, a touch distracted by the sweet gesture of the hand-kiss.

“I don’t mean you bein’ Trans,” Robert clarified. “I meant someone who’s gentle but knows when to shove his weight around. I like pain. I like gettin’ bossed around. But you make it… Special, I guess.”

Damien was still transfixed on their hands. They were extreme opposites. Anyone seeing them would believe it. Robert was aloof by choice, but sociable with his chosen friends, and a lover of good humor and exciting, dangerous, frightening things. Damien wore the dark colors of the Gothic lifestyle and enjoyed a tale of suspense, but he abhorred horror and violence. He was shy by nature, but longed to be genial. They should not have worked so well together, and yet, they did. They were a yin and yang, light and shadow, snow upon rich, fertile brown earth.

Damien pulled Robert’s hand up and kissed the back of it, near one of the spokes in his tattoo. “I suppose now that you know I am capable of texting, you will want to continue our correspondence that way?”

“Nah, writin’s fine,” Robert said, taking his hand back. “I like how you write. But you can call me, too.” Damien’s chest was close to swelling from all the compliments.

“I shall.”

They said a few final farewells before Robert left his room. Damien waited before going to his window, and opening the curtains. He could see the cul-de-sac from his window. All of their neighbors were beginning their day. He saw Duchess in the Vega’s yard, young Ernest playing gleefully. At Brian’s house, the large gentleman was mowing his front lawn. Amanda was waving to her father as he and Craig were leaving for their morning run. Mary’s house was quiet, but Damien’s real focus came from below, as Robert left his house to cross over to the smaller, more ramshackle house his dearest shared with Betsy. Damien placed his fingertips to the glass, and heaved a sigh.

“Precious, most lovely man,” he said aloud, “take my heart, my life, and all that I can give.” With much reluctance, he left the window, drew the curtains, and resumed preparing for the day.

* * *

 

Joseph yawned in his kitchen as his coffee maker finished it’s brewing. Nothing better than the blessing of coffee. He filled his cup, a pink mug with ‘I Heart My Kids’ painted on it, and walked through the open-concept area to stand at the living room to stand at his front windows. Typical morning in their perfect community. His neighbors were starting their days, and Mary was snoring on the rec-room sofa after being out drinking all night.

He sipped his cup of bean-juice, and before he closed his curtains, he nearly spit the mouthful out. Stepping out of Damien’s front door was neither of the horror-themed home’s two deathly pale inhabitants. It was…Robert? What on earth was Robert Small doing coming out of Damien’s house?

Joseph let the curtain fall back in place, and called out, “Mary? Mary! Mary, are you up yet?”

He had to get to the bottom of this.

**Author's Note:**

> And by the pricking of my thumbs, something angsty this way comes! HAHA! Sorry, guys, I have to leave a little room for some drama, don't I? Don't hate me too bad, I promise, a happy ending will come to it all. But every love story must have some bumps. 
> 
> Anyway, I know some folks were keen on Dames and Robert doing some kink negotiation, but alas, that will have to wait. They have at least bridged the body issues, and that at least is an improvement. I will say, I'm sorry to my trans readers, that I did not ask you kind folk in advance, but I didn't want to branch into an area that is personal, both socially and, well, personally! I know all people have different ways of intimacy, and all enjoy different things in the privacy of the bedroom with their partner(s). So, I made a few decisions after some research. I hope that what I have written will not squick some of you. And if it does, apologies, and I promise that given Robert's 'versitile' personality, there will be other explorations and variant smuts.
> 
> Until next time! If you want to follow my ramblings on Tumblr about Dream Daddy, art, and other fandoms, follow me on justthefangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
